


Takeru's Christmas

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airports, Christmas, Christmas abroad, Happy Ending, I wanted it to be fluff but it might have some angst ring to it-, Iwaizumi The Man, M/M, Stranger's kindness, Takeru's characterstudy (for me), planes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Takeru tagged along Oikawa (and thus Iwaizumi) to go to the distant relatives of the family. Then something unexpected happen...
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Oikawa Exchange Winter 2020





	Takeru's Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScriptaManent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptaManent/gifts).



> Enjoy!

Takeru Oikawa was thirteen. Almost a teenager, with the brains for it. So it really wasn’t all that hard to draw the conclusion that his beloved idiot of an uncle was very much in love for a while, and now he was in a relationship as well with his so-called best friend. Huh, he really was his best then.

Which confused him though was the reason why Tooru didn’t tell him, seeing how they were going to spend Christmas together, abroad at that, with distant relatives or something like that. Takeru’s mother wanted some time for herself and his father, and thus, it was decided that Takeru would tag along with Oikawa to go to these distant relatives living in Canada, being the descendants of their grandmother who went there long time ago. It was all kinda confusing to him, so he didn’t really want to get too deep into it, so he just hoped they would be decent people, or would let him be to his own devices. Not that being alone would be his preferred method of spending a holiday, but… it was much better than being swarmed by strangers who claimed to be close to him just because they shared some percentage of his blood. 

Ugh, yeah, that just straight out disgusting. Why did he even agree to going abroad? He didn’t even want to go and get to know them! Stupid Tooru and his stupid boyfriend who didn’t even got introduced to him as such!

Why were they like this?

He pouted as he finished packing, then went down from his room to be met with a rushing Tooru who didn’t even spare a glance at him, and a very angry Iwaizumi, who was doing things fastly as well, but in a cool fashion, not the rushing kind like Tooru.

Then it was apparent what happened: Tooru miscalculated, and they were almost late from the check-in, so they had to go to the airport quickly or else their plane was going without them.

The way there went by in a blink of an eye, and before he could help himself he kinda absorbed the nervous energy from his uncle and it didn’t help his mood at all, and his reluctance to go went even more up.

“Tooru…” he started to voice some of his opinions, but got interrupted before he could finish gathering his thoughts and vocalise them.

“We are here! Just in time. Hurry,  _ hurry _ !” Tooru said, seemingly not even noticing the discomfort that took hold over Takeru. He tried to stay calm, and not hold it against his stupid uncle, but it was hard, being the bigger man and being the child at the same time. How he hated adults sometimes, and Tooru wasn’t even a well-functioning one… 

He felt a disaster coming, but shook his head and ran after Tooru and Iwaizumi to the check-in counter. 

Fortunately they really were in time, and after they gave their big luggage away, they rushed to get onto the plane, but Tooru got lost in the crowd… Takeru sighed, knowing they were dangerously low on time.

“Shittykawa, I swear…,” came the taunting voice of Iwaizumi, and with a last death glare from the spiky-haired adult, his uncle caved in. 

“...I’ve never technically been on a plane before…,” Tooru replied poutily, but seemingly on the verge of tears. Iwaizumi sighed.

“Of course… You should’ve said so,” he muttered, but deflated, not that angry anymore. “Give me the tickets, I will show the way.” Takeru really started only to admire Iwaizumi more. He was the man! Hell, he was a Man, with the capital M!

They started to walk again, this time following the ever-reliable best friend (boyfriend) of his uncle, until Takeru felt the sudden urge to go to the toilet before boarding such a frightening metal cell, with no really safe way out of it… Okay, he might've been a bit afraid, but that was totally okay before his first flight!

So he quickly changed his direction, and slipped into a conveniently close restroom to relieve himself. Then went out and fortunately spotted a familiar mop of chocolate brown hair, so he rushed that way, and boarded, telling the ticket-checking guy that he just went to the toilet, but his ticket was with his uncle, who was already in.

He only realised his mistake on the plane, once the familiar mop of hair turned to him as he sat next to him. This was  _ not  _ Tooru. 

He saw his life flash before his eyes as the plane started the taking off… and he was all alone, surrounded by strangers, going who-knows-where…

He wanted to curse that ticket-checking guy for letting him in, but then he remembered convincing him too, and since he was raised well by his mother (unlike his childish uncle), he knew that blaming others for his mistakes was not good. 

Now, he just needed to land safely and then get him out of this situation that he got himself into. (And he pointedly didn’t think of Tooru and his poor time-managing skills, which caused the whole mess in the first place…)

The Tooru-haired stranger was kind enough, though, and he felt himself kind of warmed up to him after the initial awkward hour, then he spilled what happened, and as they got the talking going on, he dared to ask where the plane was headed. 

“Oh? Sydney, Australia. It is usually nice and warm this time of the year.” The friendly stranger with the Tooru-hair replied. “And by the way, my name is Haiji, yours?”

“Takeru,” he answered. 

“Nice to meet you, though I must admit it would’ve been better if the circumstances would be different…”

“Well, yeah…” Takeru chuckled a bit.

“You know what? I can lend you some money, so you wouldn’t be starving and could call your uncle, but I am afraid I cannot really stay with you until you are reunited with them, as I have a reserved place on a bus, but that only leaves six hours after the landing, so we could stick together until then, okay, Takeru?”

“That sounds nice, thanks, Haiji.” 

“Don’t mention it,” the man waved it off. “Oh, and buckle yourself, soon we will start the descent.”

Takeru gulped, and nodded, then went to do so. He was still a bit afraid, but at least he kind of knew what to expect, since he guessed it was similar to the taking off. 

He was surprised when he felt a hand on his hand, and looked up to see Haiji smiling at him kindly, with closed-eyes, which had an uncanny resemblance to his idiot uncle. Well, no wonder why he thought he was following Tooru. The guy gave off the same vibes, just somehow was a bit more mature overall. Maybe experience? That could make the difference. 

The landing went smoother in the end than Takeru anticipated and he really was grateful for it. He got out of the plane with Haiji and they made their way to the airport’s waiting room after getting the man’s little luggage.

Upon sitting down, the man fetched them some snacks and drinks. “Here you go,” he gave Takeru half of them. “I hope you like them.”

“Thank you,” he replied, then started eating one of the things, which happened to be salted chips. It felt nicely in his tummy after the long flight.

“When you finished eating that, do you want to try to call your uncle?” The man inquired and Takeru nodded. He was glad now that he took the time to memorise Tooru’s phone number.

They made their way to the phones on the wall, and he got some strange coins from Haiji that he inserted into the machine, then dialled. 

It rang, one, two and three times, but no answer. He felt disheartened. Did something happen to them? No, Tooru was just too damn lucky to die in a plane crash, he couldn’t think of that…

“Hey, snap out of it, buddy. They must be still on the plane, and thus no calls allowed. You just have to try it again later, don’t worry now.” Haiji seemed to be more and more like Tooru, with this stupid optimism and charisma, but at the same time, these qualitites also helped him relax. So he nodded, and let the man lead him back to the chairs, where they shared a bag of gummy worms.

“You feel better now, Takeru?” Haiji asked, and he felt himself nod genuinely yes. 

“Yeah, just… it is a bit scary, to think that I should be alone in an unfamiliar country, after you leave too…” He admitted. 

“Well, yeah, but I am sure that we will get info from your uncle before I have to leave… In the meantime, do you want to talk?” He asked and his cheeriness was contagious, just like Tooru’s.

“Yes… If you don’t mind me asking, what happened to your knee?” Takeru asked right into the middle of what made his curiosity peak. Because he was not an ignorant child, he quickly connected the dots, remembering the time when Tooru went through the same things.

“You really are something, you know that, Takeru?” Haiji chuckled, seemingly not mad at him that he asked something this personal. So this helped Takeru ease his nerves about the personal question. “Well, yes, I damaged my knee a few years ago, but I still didn’t give up my dream to run the Hakone Ekiden.” 

Takeru saw stars in the man’s eyes. Ah, yes, here we go. Found the thing that gave off his Tooru vibes the most. Stubborn sportsman. 

“So you are a runner?”

“Yes! A long-distance one, actually. It is kind of hard without the proper team and with a knee-injury, but I will run it even if I die!” Haiji declared, and Takeru rolled his eyes chuckling. 

“Well, good luck.” 

“Thank you! And you? Do you do any sports?” He asked back.

“I am playing volleyball at the moment, though I am not really serious in it, since I saw Tooru broke himself in the process of becoming the best setter he could… he actually has a knee injury like you do, that’s why I was able to recognise it.”

“Oh? Then are you interested in running, perhaps? I could teach you and make sure you don’t end up the same as us!” The man declared, and Takeru found himself not really against the idea.

“That would be… nice.” He muttered shyly.

“Then I shall give you my number, and you can call me anytime, I sure we can meet up sometimes, when we get back to Japan. And of course, I can help with your studies too, after all we are friends now, and friends do that. And I am pretty good at it, if I can say so.” 

“What are you studying at the university?” Takeru asked curiously now.

“Literature!” came the enthusiastic reply.

“I see… I might just take you up for your word.”

“Do so, Takeru.” Haiji gave him a warm smile. Then he looked down at his watch and gasped. “Look at the time! I have to go!” 

“Well, thank you for your help, and I hope we meet again,” said Takeru with a smile, as he watched Haiji check if he had everything, then the man remembered his word, so he quickly gave him some money and a paper with his name and number on it, then after a last wave, was running out of the airport. Takeru couldn’t help but to laugh.

Then he realised that he was alone, so he quickly went over to the phones and tried calling his uncle again.

This time Tooru picked it up on the second ring.

“Who is it?” came the familiar voice, which he heard was thick with worry and the hoarseness was probably the residual effect of him crying his eyes out. Well, that one served him right, a fleeting thought in Takeru’s mind said.

“It’s me, Takeru,” he replied, and was almost deafened by the sound that Tooru made. The hell was in the throat of that man?!

“Calm down, Shittykawa, and give me the phone,” came another voice from the phone which Takeru identified as Iwaizumi, and suddenly he was very glad for his uncle’s boyfriend. Without him, Tooru would be such a mess… 

After some noise of struggling, Iwaizumi spoke into the phone.

“Takeru, first tell me, where are you?” Ah, yes, the Man, ever the practical. Takeru really admired him, that he could keep his calm even when Tooru was going off. Truly wonderful.

“Sydney, Australia,” he repeated the words of Haiji. He felt a surprised intake of breath, but other than that, nothing indicated the surprise of Iwaizumi.

“Okay, stay there, we are making our way there as soon as possible. Are you safe? Could you take care of yourself until we arrive?”

“Yes, I got some money from Haiji, but I hope the airport allows me to stay here…” Takeru wondered aloud.

“Yes, since it is open non-stop, and this is a really crowded season, you aren’t probably sticking out, if you stay there. But take care. We try to be there as soon as possible. I am counting on you, Takeru. It is enough to deal with Tooru.” Iwaizumi said, which motivated Takeru to be even more brave and take care of himself well until they arrived.

“Understood!” He all but chirped.

“You are a good boy, Takeru,” was the last thing Iwaizumi said before hanging up, and it made Takeru’s heart swell with pride. After all, Iwaizumi wasn’t giving out praises like his mother did, so it meant so much more.

Soon Takeru felt himself get sleepy, and since time was pretty relative in an airport where somebody was up every time, he just curled up in a chair and let himself fall asleep. 

When he woke up, he felt a bit disoriented, but after eating some and going to the toilet, he felt a bit more vigilant.

Waiting was not something he liked, but at least it gave him time to just look around and observe people. It was strange, but interesting too. Here, nobody questioned him, and he felt happy seeing such a diversity of people.

The hours passed slowly, and he eventually bought some food from the remainder of the money Haiji had given him. Takeru ate it, and hoped that Iwaizumi and Tooru would be soon here for him…

He eventually dozed off once again, and slept peacefully, until someone started to shake him awake, which got him jumping.

“Easy there, tiger,” he heard the familiar baritone of Iwaizumi and such happiness filled Takeru that he managed to jump on him and hugged him tightly. “We are here now, we got you,” he felt Tooru join the hug and for once, he didn’t mind the touchiness of him, as it was proof that it wasn’t just a dream, they really came all the way here for him. 

“So, now, come on, let’s find a hotel here!” His uncle suggested, and the hug ended, as they started to walk out of the airport.

Takeru was awed at the sights, but soon enough they found a nice hotel which offered a suite big enough for the three of them and not too expensive.

When they settled in and got comfortable after cleaning themselves, Takeru found himself sitting in front of the united front of Tooru and Iwaizumi.

“Uhm… first of all, I am… sorry,” started his uncle talking. Takeru only nodded in acknowledgement. “But since we ended up here, we might as well make the best of it, what do you think?”

“What do you mean?” He asked back, confused. 

“Well, you see, we had quite enough time to think and talk about things with Iwa-chan, and we agreed on making it up to you with spending Christmas here, just the three of us, having some fun, as we deserve. What do you think?”

Takeru’s face lit up. It sounded really good!

“Well, I don’t see any problem with it,” he replied coolly in the end, but his eyes betrayed his enthusiasm, which made his uncle chuckle. 

“Of course, of course. Actually, I didn’t really look forward to meeting the distant relatives, because the last time they visited us when I was like seven, the cousins my age were really rude to me!” And the unsaid, _ I am still mad at them _ , rang after these words, which Takeru heard clear enough. Well, yeah, Tooru was a childish stubborn man, after all.

Iwaizumi was the next to break the silence with a cough, which sounded more than a warning, not a symptom of illness. This theory was proven right when Tooru’s expression turned sheepish.

“Also… uhm… Takeru, you see… we… I mean, Iwa-chan and I are together,” he muttered out finally. Takeru thought this would take longer, but he was glad it did not.

“Okay.”

“Like, romantically…!”But before his uncle got into heated explaining, he stopped him, talking. “Yes, I understand it, but I don’t need details. That’s just disgusting to share. Your private life is yours.” Then he turned to Iwaizumi. ”Congratulations, Hajime.” 

“Thank you,” the spiky haired male nodded with a smile, and Tooru just gaped like a fish, probably wondering when did his little innocent nephew change into this fine and smart little man.

“So, can I surf on the net on your phone for potential places?” Takeru asked, and his uncle nodded, and soon all three of them were planning, deciding on how to spend Christmas and their days here in Sydney.

In the end, they visited multiple parks, a Zoo and a funfair too, which all of them enjoyed.

Too soon, it ended, and they had to fly back to Japan, but Takeru didn’t mind that, since he had his life’s best Christmas with his uncles, Tooru and Hajime and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
